Sly Cooper and the Gang meet the Elric Brothers
by Fullmetal Demon Ride
Summary: just a idea i got while i was watching FMA while playing Sly Cooper 2: Band of Thieves it's a one shot


Sly Cooper and the Gang Meet the Elric Brothers

As the cool night air rests upon the city of Paris the flashlight guards are on patrol to try and catch the master thief red-handed, Sly Cooper in the act of crime, "Hey Parker, you see the Cooper gang yet?" asked one of the guards named Mark Jarred to his friend Parker Wayne…Parker was quite, Sly Cooper got to him before he could answer, "Parker…are you there…PARKER!" Yelled Mark right before Murray slammed him into the hard cement road witch was now showing a small crater from Mark's Massive body. "Hey Bentley, what are we going after this time?" asked the master thief Sly Cooper "A rare form known as The Philosopher's Stone" Bentley said his voice eager to get his hands on it "Hey Little Buddy?" asked Murray "Yes my muscular pal" Bentley said looking at Murray, "Well why do we need this Philosopher's Stone thing for the big job?" asked Murray twiddling his thumbs "Ok guys, before we get into why we need this stone thing let's just grab the dame thing" Sly said tapping his foot in impatience, At this moment two pairs of footsteps were quickly getting closer "Quick hide" Bentley said as he, Sly and Murray dove into some bushes

As the Elric Brothers Edward and Alphonse Elric ran down the streets of Paris to find the Philosopher's Stone Edward came to a stop trying to catch his breath, "Hey Alphonse, you sure this is the way?" Ed asked his brother as the clanking hollow armor caught up with his eldest brother "Im pretty sure" he said as he heard something in the bushes "Brother…do you hear that?" Al asked "yea I hear it" said Ed ready to fight with whosever there "Excuse me person in the bush we don't want to hurt you ok" said Al "I do" said Ed before getting smacked upside his head by his Brother "Edward shut up will ya" said Alphonse walking to the bush to see who's in there and maybe see if they know something

Sly and the gang knew if those Edward and Alphonse kids found them they would be in deep trouble especially since he heard that name Edward somewhere before… "Murray, Bentley you two go back to the safe house I'll be there later" Sly told them then they nodded and left so fast no one saw them leave, "Ed wait here ok" said Al as he walked foreword to the bushes and moved them aside to find no one, "Huh that's weird" said Ed as a shadow jumped from a roof top behind them and landed right behind them "Looking for me?' Sly said cockily as they turned and saw him standing there cane at the ready.

"Who are you" asked Ed's patience wearing thin "I am Sly Cooper and you, you little flea" said Sly right before Ed went on a short rant "WHO YOU CALLING SHORT I'LL RIP OFF YOUR FUCKING DICK AND STICK IT ON YOUR DAME HEAD YOU DAME FUCKER!" Yelled Edward as Alphonse held him in place that way he wouldn't try and kill him "Hello Mr. Sly Cooper, I'm Alphonse and this is my brother Edward were the Elric brothers" Al said and right when the words "Were the Elric Brothers" reached Sly's ear he froze not daring to move "Y-you're the Elric Brothers?" Sly asked confused and scared, "Yea I'm Edward the Fullmetal Alchemist" boasted Edward. "Really you're a pipsqueak midget" said Sly then jumped back that way Ed wouldn't grab him before Alphonse could grab him "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE BASTARD" Ed yelled at Sly who just ignored him and that really pissed him off

There right in front of Sly was the legendary Edward Elric. Sly only heard stories about him from newspapers and overhearing people on the streets and here he was in the flesh, "So Mr. Cooper what are you doing in Paris?" asked Al wondering who Sly really is "I live here and what are you two doing on my turf" asked Sly wanting to put the smackdown on them. "We're looking for the Philosopher's Stone" said Al and got smacked upside the head for it "Owww" said Ed holding his hand as it throbbed, Was this kid really THE Edward Elric or just a posser trying to scare him either way he had to back to the safehouse and regroup with Murray and Bentley and get the Philosopher's Stone but to do that he'd have to get away from them at any means so he threw down a smoke pellet and ran off to his safehouse and jumped into a window. Ed coughed until the smoke cleared that's when he noticed the Raccoon slipped away and boy was he pissed to find that Sly was gone, "Just wait until I get my hands on him I'm goanna tear him a new one" Ed mumbled as he walked with Alphonse in tow.


End file.
